leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Irelia/historia
Historia | Rezydencja = Navori, | Przynależność = | Zawód = *Przywódczyni ruchu oporu Ionii *Tancerka | Grupy = * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = , | 1:Skórka = Irelia Ostrze Nocy | 2:Skórka = Irelia Lotnik | 3:Skórka = Irelia Infiltratorka | 4:Skórka = Irelia Mroźnego Ostrza | 5:Skórka = Irelia z Zakonu Lotosu | 6:Skórka = Irelia Boskiego Miecza | 7:Skórka = iG Irelia | 8:Skórka = PROJEKT: Irelia | 9:Skórka = PROJEKT: Irelia (Prestiżowa Edycja) }} Krótka ziemia zrodziła wielu bohaterów pod okupacją, ale żaden z nich nie był bardziej nadzwyczajny niż młoda Irelia z Navori. Została wyszkolona w starożytnej sztuce tańców swojej prowincji, a potem przystosowała ją do potrzeb wojny — wykorzystuje dokładnie wyćwiczone, pełne wdzięku ruchy, by unosić w powietrzu szereg śmiercionośnych ostrzy. Gdy udowodniła swą wartość jako wojowniczka, postawiono ją w roli przywódczyni ruchu oporu i wzoru do naśladowania. Do dziś jest oddana ochronie ojczyzny. Długa Od najmłodszych lat Xan Irelia była całkowicie zafascynowana wdziękiem oraz pięknem ludzkiego ruchu. Pod nadzorem swojej babci uczyła się tradycyjnych tańców swojej prowincji i choć nie znała ich rzekomo mistycznego związku z Duchem , to naprawdę kochała tańczyć. Chcąc opanować tę sztukę do mistrzostwa, Irelia opuściła dom rodzinny, by uczyć się od najbardziej poważanych tancerzy w Placidium Navori. Naród Irelii był pokojowy i chciał żyć w harmonii z sąsiadami, lecz plotki o obcych najeźdźcach wypatrzonych u wybrzeża zaniepokoiły wielu mieszkańców Placidium. Irelia powróciła do swojej wioski, która znalazła się już pod okupacją. Noszący stalowe hełmu żołnierze z dalekiego popychali na ulicach nieuzbrojonych cywili trzonkami swoich włóczni. Noxiański admirał Duqal zagarnął dom rodziny Xan i zrobił z niego kwatery dla oficerów piechoty. Bracia Irelii i jej ojciec, Lito, musieli stawiać opór, gdyż cała jej rodzina spoczywała teraz w nieoznakowanych grobach w ogrodzie. Przepełniona żałobą młoda dziewczyna zauważyła, jak ludzie Duqala wynosili kosztowności z domu. Pośród łupów był również duży metalowy herb, przedstawiający emblemat rodziny Xan. Irelia pobiegła w jego kierunku i wyrwała go z rąk Noxian. Admirał pchnął ją na ziemię i kazał wojownikom roztrzaskać herb ciężkim żelaznym młotem, po czym zakomenderował, by wykopali świeży grób na porywczą dziewczynę. Gdy ją otoczyli, Irelia odwróciła od nich wzrok i spojrzała na fragmenty herbu Xan porozrzucane na ziemi. W głębi duszy poczuła dziwny rytm. Skrawki metalu zaczęły drżeć, obracać i ruszać się jakby żyły własnym życiem. Irelia jeszcze raz poczuła cudowną radość starożytnych tańców... Jeden ruch jej ręki wystarczył, by odłamki wzbiły się w powietrze i poszybowały w kierunku Noxian, przebijając ich na wylot. Gdy Duqal i jego oficerowie trwali w osłupieniu, Irelia zabrała odłamki swojego herbu i uciekła z wioski. W okolicznych, spokojnych lasach Irelia opłakiwała swoją rodzinę, a jej myśli znów zwróciły się ku naukom jej babci. Uświadomiła sobie, że techniki, które opanowała, nie były tylko zwykłym tańcem — były potężnym wyrazem czegoś o wiele większego. Noxiańska okupacja poddała próbie delikatny pokój Pierwotnej Krainy. Podobno nawet sama religijna przywódczyni Karma została zmuszona do użycia śmiercionośnej magii przeciwko najeźdźcom, choć jej wyznawcy wycofali się teraz do Wiekuistego Ołtarza i nie pochwaliliby już jakiejkolwiek przemocy. Wszerz i wzdłuż Navori sprzeczne głosy poczęły wybijać jeden rytm. Zaczął powstawać ruch oporu, który nie spocząłby, dopóki Ionia nie odzyskałaby wolności. Irelia wstąpiła w jego szeregi i w leśnych obozowiskach wykonywała dla buntowników swoje ukochane tańce, chcąc zachować resztki ich zanikającej kultury. Miała jedynie czternaście lat, gdy znowu znalazła się w Placidium. Jej grupa buntowników dołączyła do straży, która przysięgła bronić klasztorów i dzikich, świętych ogrodów. Lecz Noxus dokładnie wiedział, jak ogromne znaczenie ma to miejsce. Wybitnie sprytny generał zdobył Placidium i wziął jego obrońców w niewolę — miał nadzieję, że zwabi nadchodzące posiłki w pułapkę. Właśnie wtedy Irelia postanowiła stawić czoła przeznaczeniu. Wyzwolona z kajdan, uwolniła całkowity potencjał swojego starożytnego tańca z ostrzami i zaatakowała z pełnym wdzięku zapałem. Tuzin weteranów Swaina padł na ziemię, co zasiało chaos w szeregach wroga, a inni jeńcy dołączali do Irelii. Przyszedł w końcu czas, by stanęła przeciwko samemu generałowi. Widok tej buntowniczej dziewczyny trzymającej jego odciętą rękę nad głową miał stać się punktem zwrotnym wojny. Dzięki temu zwycięstwu, tej Wielkiej Obronie Navori, wszyscy w Ionii znali imię Xan Irelii i zwracali ku niej wzrok, szukając przywódczyni. Przez prawie trzy lata męczących bitew niechętnie przewodziła rosnącemu ruchowi oporu aż do czasu triumfu w Zatoce Dalu. Właśnie tam wreszcie udało jej się zapędzić Admirała Duqala w kozi róg i go pokonać. Dokonała zemsty, której pragnęła od dawna. Choć wojna już dawno dobiegła końca, Ionia została nieodwracalnie przez nią zmieniona. Pierwotna Kraina jest teraz podzielona, a przeciwne sobie frakcje walczą ze sobą prawie tak zaciekle, jak toczyły boje z Noxianami. Wielu wciąż zwraca wzrok ku Irelii, szukając odpowiedzi. Wielu przyjęłoby taką pozycję z radością, lecz ona nie czuje się z tym zbyt komfortowo. W głębi serca wciąż pragnie tylko tańczyć w samotności. Plamy na imieniu — Wierzyłem w ciebie, Tańcząca z Ostrzami! — wykrztusił mężczyzna, którego usta zaszły czerwoną pianą. — To ty pokazałaś nam drogę... Irelia nawet nie drgnęła. Z góry spojrzała na niego, tego sługusa Bractwa, i jego kolana w błocie. Jej ostrza przebiły go nie raz. — Mogliśmy być silni... Zjednoczeni... — Nie taka jest wola Ducha — odparła. — Jeżeli tak myślisz, to jesteś w błędzie. Przyszedł do tej wioski i czekał na idealną okazję do uderzenia. Ale był niezdarny i niezręczny. Z łatwością wykonała swój taniec wokół niego. Był zdeterminowany ją zabić. Najgorsze, że to nie był pierwszy taki przypadek. Ostrza Irelii unosiły się nad jej ramionami, podążając za pełnymi wdzięku okrężnymi ruchami jej dłoni. Jeden prosty gest i mogła zakończyć jego istnienie. Mężczyzna splunął krwią na ziemię, a jego oczy wypełniała paląca nienawiść. — Jeśli nie będziesz przewodziła Navori, Bractwo to zrobi. Bezsilnie spróbował podnieść sztylet i wymierzyć go w jej stronę. Ten mężczyzna nigdy się nie poddawał. — Wierzyłem w ciebie — powiedział ponownie. — Wszyscy wierzyliśmy. Irelia westchnęła. — Nigdy was o to nie prosiłam. Przepraszam. Irelia zwinnie poruszyła kończynami, wykonała obrót w bok i posłała szereg śmiercionośnych ostrzy w powietrze. Z łatwością przebiły się przez jego ciało. Kierowała nią zarówno łaska, jak i potrzeba ochrony własnego życia. Prosty obrót i jeden elegancki krok, a ociekające krwią ostrza Irelii znów znalazły się przy niej. Ciało mężczyzny padło na twarz. — Niech Duch zapewni ci pokój — rzekła Irelia. ---- Ciężar tego czynu towarzyszył jej nawet po powrocie do obozu. Kiedy wreszcie weszła do zacisznego namiotu, odetchnęła głęboko i położyła się na trzcinowej macie. Zamknęła oczy. — Ojcze — szepnęła. — Znów splamiłam honor naszej rodziny. Błagam o wybaczenie. Irelia rozłożyła ostrza przed sobą, które były tylko popękanymi kawałkami czegoś, co kiedyś olśniewało, a teraz stało się narzędziem przemocy — jak sama . Nalała wody do małej, drewnianej miski i zamoczyła w niej ręcznik. Sam akt czyszczenia odłamków stał się rytuałem, a Irelia czuła potrzebę wykonywania go po każdej walce, w której brała udział. W miarę postępu prac woda powoli stawała się coraz czerwieńsza. Lecz pod warstwą świeżej krwi na metalu były również ciemniejsze, starsze plamy, których nigdy nie mogła całkowicie doczyścić. To była krew jej narodu. Krew Navori. W głębokim zamyśleniu zaczęła przemieszczać ostrza, powoli tworząc z nich herb swojej rodziny. Leżały przed nią trzy symbole. Jeden przedstawiał imię Xan, drugi — jej ojczystą prowincję, a trzeci — resztę Pierwotnej Krainy. Wszystkie tworzyły harmonię. Jej przodkowie zawsze przestrzegali nauk Karmy. Nikogo nie krzywdzili, niezależnie od okoliczności. A teraz ich pieczęć i herb zmieniono w broń, w dodatku taką, która odebrała życie niezliczoną ilość razy. Czuła na sobie wzrok braci. Nawet gdy trwają w wiecznym spoczynku w jedności z Duchem Ionii, Irelia bała się, że sprowadzi na siebie ich rozczarowanie, ich odrazę. Wyobraziła sobie też babcię, załamaną i płaczącą, cierpiącą z powodu każdego zabójstwa... To właśnie ta myśl sprawiała Irelii najwięcej bólu i to z jej powodu płakała najczęściej. Ostrza już nigdy nie miały być czyste. Irelia to wiedziała, ale wciąż czuła potrzebę zadośćuczynienia tym, których skrzywdziła. ---- Minęła wielu swoich zwolenników, wracając na cmentarzysko. Szczególnie teraz zwracali na nią uwagę, szukając przywódczyni, lecz ona rozpoznawała tylko garstkę z nich. Z każdą zimą ich twarze stawały się coraz mniej znajome, gdyż na miejsce starszych członków ruchu oporu pojawiali się nowi, jeszcze bardziej zapaleni wojownicy. Pochodzili z odległych prowincji i miast, o których nigdy nie słyszała. Pomimo tego często zatrzymywała się, by okazać im szacunek, gdy kłaniali się jej i salutowali bez przekonania. Jednakże nie przyjęła pomocy w ciągnięciu zawiniętego całunem ciała nieżywego już napastnika. Znalazłszy wolne miejsce pod uginającymi się od ciężaru kwiatów gałęziami drzewa, Irelia ostrożnie położyła zwłoki i podeszła do wdów oraz wdowców, osieroconych synów i córek, by złączyć się z nimi w żałobie. — Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe — powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na ramionach mężczyzny, który klęczał przed parą świeżych mogił — ale każde życie i każda śmierć są częścią... Odepchnął jej dłoń i wbił w nią wzrok, dopóki się nie oddaliła. — To było konieczne — wyszeptała do siebie, gdy szykowała się do kopania grobu, choć własne słowa jej nie przekonały. — To wszystko jest konieczne. Bractwo trzymałoby tę ziemię w żelaznym uścisku. Wcale nie są lepsi od ... Jej wzrok zawisł na starej kobiecie, która siedziała na prostym drewnianym stołku w korzeniach drzewa i śpiewała żałobną pieśń. Na jej twarzy widać było głębokie bruzdy wyrzeźbione przez łzy. Była schludnie ubrana, a jedna z jej dłoni spoczywała na nagrobku przyozdobionym jedzeniem złożonym w ofierze dla zmarłych. Ku zaskoczeniu Irelii, kobieta przestała śpiewać. — Córko Xan, czyżbyś przynosiła nam kolejnego towarzysza? — zawołała. — Nie zostało tutaj dużo miejsca. Lecz każdy twój przyjaciel jest naszym przyjacielem. — Nie znałam tego mężczyzny, ale dziękuję. Zasługiwał na lepsze życie. — Irelia niepewnie zrobiła krok w przód. — Śpiewałaś jedną ze starych pieśni. — Pomaga mi oderwać myśli od złych rzeczy — powiedziała starsza kobieta, odgarniając ziemię z grobu. — To mój bratanek. — Tak... tak mi przykro. — Na pewno zrobiłaś, co mogłaś. Poza tym, taka przecież jest wola Ducha, czyż nie? Jej przyjazne nastawienie całkowicie uspokoiło Irelię. — Czasami nie jestem pewna — wyznała. Stara kobieta nagle ożyła, spodziewając się czegoś więcej. Irelia mówiła dalej, wreszcie wyrzucając z siebie wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie już od dłuższego czasu ją dręczyły. — Czasami... czasami zastanawiam się, czy nie zabiłam naszego pokoju. — Czy nie zabiłaś pokoju? — Kiedy Noxus najechał. Być może odpowiadając przemocą na przemoc, straciliśmy coś, czego już nigdy nie odzyskamy. Kobieta wstała, na próżno próbując otworzyć duży orzech. — Dziecko, dobrze pamiętam pokój — powiedziała, wskazując na Irelię powykręcanym i napuchniętym palcem. — To dopiero były czasy! Nikt nie tęskni za pokojem bardziej niż ja. Wyciągnęła nóż zza paska i ponownie zabrała się do otwierania orzecha. — Lecz świat się zmienił. Co sprawdziłoby się wtedy, nie sprawdzi się dzisiaj. Nie ma co się nad tym rozwodzić. Łupina się wreszcie skruszyła i kobieta wsadziła pękniętego orzecha do miski na grobie. — Widzisz? Kiedyś potrafiłam otwierać orzechy gołymi rękami, ale teraz potrzebuję do tego noża. Za młodu przejęłabym się tym, że zniszczyłam orzech. Lecz tamta ja już nic nie znaczy, ponieważ nie przyszło jej żyć tutaj i teraz — stara kobieta sympatycznie kiwnęła głową, a potem wróciła do śpiewania. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu na twarzy Irelii pojawił się uśmiech. W torbie miała zawinięte w ochronną tkaninę odłamki-ostrza swojego strzaskanego herbu rodzinnego. Wiedziała, że już nigdy nie będą czyste i że już nigdy nie będą stanowiły całości. Ale zawsze były w gotowości i to musiało jej wystarczyć. Stara - Krótka Wychowana w cieniu okupacji, Irelia wykształciła jeden z najbardziej egzotycznych i zabójczych stylów walki w . Mimo że większość członków jej rodziny umarła z ręki najeźdźców, Irelia przetrwała i nauczyła się dzierżyć swoje lewitujące ostrza tylko za pomocą zdeterminowanej woli walki. Jest symbolem zaciętego buntu, gotowa zlikwidować wszystkich tyranów, którzy dotrą do brzegów jej ojczyzny. Stara - Długa opracowali najbardziej zdumiewające i śmiertelnie niebezpieczne sztuki walki w całej - co było tylko jednym z przejawów ich dążenia do oświecenia. Najbardziej godny uwagi styl korzystający z ostrzy, jaki się pojawił, był jednak produktem ubocznym obcej interwencji. Mistrz Lito doskonale władał mieczem, a jego nauk poszukiwali członkowie klasy rządzącej z niemal każdego miasta-państwa. Jego sztuka była pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą, ale mówiono, że miecze w jego ręku mogły oddychać. Zmarł nieoczekiwanie na tajemniczą chorobę, która zadziwiła najświatlejszych spośród runeterrańskich lekarzy. Gdy umarł, pozostawił po sobie Zelosa i Irelię, syna i córkę, oraz naprawdę niezwykłą broń. Zelos został sierżantem w armii Ionii i wyruszył prosić o pomoc , tuż przed zaatakowaniem Ionii przez . Irelia, na której barkach spoczęła obrona domu do powrotu Zelosa, była sama, gdy uderzyły siły Noxus. Ioniańczycy walczyli dzielnie, ale wkrótce ich krew znaczyła ziemię, na której stanęli obcy. Na wielkim placu Placidium Ionianie szykowali się do zaprzestania walki, lecz do dalszej obrony zachęciła ich młoda Irelia, która wzniósłszy wielkie ostrze swojego ojca, przysięgła walczyć aż do powrotu brata. W chaosie walki, która nastąpiła potem, na Irelię rzucono mroczną klątwę noxiańskiej nekromancji. Gdy jej życie zaczęło słabnąć, , podjęła ostatnią próbę zatrzymania jej uchodzącej duszy. Nie chcąc opuścić swego domu, będąca na skraju śmierci Irelia podniosła się, a miecz jej ojca uniósł się w powietrzu obok niej. Irelia wróciła na front walki, niespeszona nagłym ożywieniem miecza. Broń bez wysiłku tańczyła wokół niej, tnąc Noxian gapiących się w przerażeniu. Zdziesiątkowani najeźdźcy musieli wycofać się z Placidium. Irelia natomiast, za zasługi w obronie swojej ojczyzny, została mianowana kapitanem straży Ionii. Stara opracowali najbardziej zdumiewające i śmiertelnie niebezpieczne sztuki walki w całej – co było tylko jednym z przejawów ich dążenia do oświecenia. Najbardziej godny uwagi styl korzystający z ostrzy, jaki się pojawił, był jednak produktem ubocznym obcej interwencji. Mistrz Lito doskonale władał mieczem, a jego nauk poszukiwali członkowie klasy rządzącej z niemal każdego miasta-państwa. Jego sztuka była pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą, ale mówiono, że miecze w jego ręku mogły oddychać. Zmarł nieoczekiwanie na tajemniczą chorobę, która zadziwiła najświatlejszych spośród runeterrańskich lekarzy. Gdy umarł, pozostawił po sobie Zelosa i Irelię, syna i córkę, oraz naprawdę niezwykłą broń. Zelos został sierżantem w armii Ionii i wyruszył prosić o pomoc tuż przed zaatakowaniem Ionii przez . Irelia, na której barkach spoczęła obrona domu do powrotu Zelosa, była sama, gdy uderzyły siły Noxus. Ioniańczycy walczyli dzielnie, ale wkrótce ich krew znaczyła ziemię, na której stanęli obcy. Na wielkim placu Placidium Ionianie szykowali się do zaprzestania walki, lecz do dalszej obrony zachęciła ich młoda Irelia, która wzniósłszy wielkie ostrze swojego ojca, przysięgła walczyć aż do powrotu brata. W chaosie walki, która nastąpiła potem, na Irelię rzucono mroczną klątwę noxiańskiej nekromancji. Gdy jej życie zaczęło słabnąć, , podjęła ostatnią próbę zatrzymania jej uchodzącej duszy. Nie chcąc opuścić swego domu, będąca na skraju śmierci Irelia podniosła się, a miecz jej ojca uniósł się w powietrzu obok niej. Irelia wróciła na front walki, niespeszona nagłym ożywieniem miecza. Broń bez wysiłku tańczyła wokół niej, tnąc Noxian gapiących się w przerażeniu. Zdziesiątkowani najeźdźcy musieli wycofać się z Placidium. Irelia została mianowana kapitanem straży Ionii, a gdy obrona jej ojczyzny przesunęła się na Fields of Justice, zrobiła to także i ona. cs:Irelia/Příběh de:Irelia/Hintergrund en:Irelia/Background es:Irelia/Historia fr:Irelia/Historique ru:Irelia/Background sk:Irelia/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów